


Weakness

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Daiki asks some unexpected questions while Yuusuke is patching him up.
Relationships: Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke, background decade ot4
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Shinkenger arc.

“Has he kissed you?”

Yuusuke looked up in confusion. Daiki was looking away, cheeks quickly turning pink. 

“Why do you ask?” Yuusuke answered cautiously.

“So yes,” Daiki fidgeted weakly. He’d remained fairly quiet and cooperative during Yuusuke’s attempts to patch him up. That’d been a welcome surprise. Yuusuke had expected the whole process like giving a cat a bath, but Daiki had taken little encouragement to sprawl out on the couch, pretending not to wince as Yuusuke wrapped his injuries. 

“What about you?” Yuusuke asked. “Before the amnesia did you two...”

He let the question hang in the air, because he didn’t quite know what he was asking. Had they kissed? Had they fucked? Had they loved each other?

That last one seemed unlikely. Tsukasa wasn’t the type for words like love. Daiki didn’t seem like the type either.

“Yes.”

Direct and yet vague. Ask a vague question get a vague answer. Yuusuke should have predicted that.

“And he doesn’t remember,” Yuusuke said, placing a comforting hand on Daiki’s shoulder. “That must be hard on you.”

“I didn’t ask!” Daiki shoved Yuusuke's hand away.

“I’m sorry.”

Daiki shrunk into himself. Too injured to make a run for it, but clearly still weighing the idea of trying.

“What's it like?” Daiki finally muttered, eyes glued to the floor.

“What?”

“When he kisses you, what's it like?”

Yuusuke could feel his own face heating up. Even thinking about kissing Tsukasa made his heart race and his palms sweat. Tsukasa excelled at kissing the same way he excelled at everything.

“He’s... intense,” Yuusuke settled on that. He didn’t think Daiki wanted in depth descriptions of the way his ex was moving on.

“Takes your breath away, doesn’t he?” Daiki said with a sad little laugh, “Seems like he knows all the weaknesses you didn’t know you had.”

Yuusuke nodded remembering the first time Tsukasa had brushed the amadan, seemingly by accident, but just the right way for Yuusuke’s knees to give out.

“Wanna know _his_ weakness?” Daiki snapped back to his usual cocky self in a moment. He was grinning up at Yuusuke with look so pointed, Yuusuke couldn’t form a real response.

“That’d be cheating... I think... I mean we haven’t talked about it...” They hadn't talked about Natsumi either. As far as he knew neither of them had made a move on her yet, despite their shared interest. 

“He’ll be fine,” Daiki waved a hand dismissively, “he’ll think it’s hot... Actually here’s a useful tip. Flirt with other people in front of him, sleep with them if you want. He won’t get jealous but he’ll get competitive. He needs you to know he’s the best lay you’ll ever get, and the competitive sex...” Daiki trailed off, biting his lip as he got lost in the memory. 

“Those aren’t the sort of games I want to play.” Yuusuke’s face was burning. He would never want to flirt with a stranger just to get Tsukasa’s attention. 

But the image of Tsukasa getting competitive, of Tsukasa fucking him senseless. It was more attractive than he wanted to admit.

“You’ll learn to love it.” Daiki tried to stand but winced and sank back down. “Come here,” he said, trying to cover up his pain with a flirty smirk.

Yuusuke sat down next to Daiki, facing forward, knees pressed together awkwardly.

“Natsumelon already figured this out, but she’s using it for evil.” Daiki’s lips were on Yuusuke’s neck, right under his ear. “He’s got a weak spot, right...” Daiki teeth sunk into Yuusuke’s skin, hard enough to make him yelp in pain. Well, not only in pain. The cry turned into a moan halfway as Daiki sucked on the spot.

Yuusuke realized it would leave a mark, a very obvious one, but he found he didn’t care. Maybe Daiki had been right. Maybe he did want to see the look in Tsukasa’s eyes when the man noticed the hickey.

“You’re pretty sensitive there too,” Daiki chuckled, mouth still pressed against the spot. His mouth wandered from Yuusuke's neck, pressing kisses up Yuusuke's chin. “Wonder if it’s a rider thing.”

Before Yuusuke could respond, Daiki turned his head, pressing their lips together.

Daiki didn’t kiss like Tsukasa. Tsukasa was firm and assured, unafraid of taking exactly what he wanted. Daiki, conversely, was soft and clever. Yuusuke could almost be convinced that he was the one in charge and not the thief. The opposite was true of course. Daiki was leading him around, drawing him in closer and closer.

A hand sliding up Yuusuke’s thigh brought him back to reality.

He broke the kiss, shifting away from Daiki. “I shouldn’t.”

“I already told you he won’t mind,” Daiki’s gaze was burning into Yuusuke.

“But we haven’t...” Yuusuke but his lip. He hadn’t wanted to admit that.

“Why not?” Daiki seemed even more interested in Yuusuke now. He didn’t touch, but he leaned in with a hungry look. “Tsukasa’s not the type to take it slow.”

“There’s just no time.”

It was true. They’d never taken things too far because they’d simply never gotten that far. It was always something. A crash from the kitchen, Natsumi yelling from the floor below, the sounds of a fight happening outside. It was always something.

“There’s time now.” Daiki’s hand was resting on Yuusuke’s knee. He gave a light squeeze, looking up at Yuusuke. “Unless you were planning on saving yourself for him.”

“I...” Yuusuke hadn’t planned on saving himself for anyone. But he was in a relationship. Hooking up with your not-boyfriend’s ex was... weird. Weird and bad.

“Aw well,” Daiki let go of Yuusuke’s knee, stretching stiffly, “I gave it a shot.”

“Wait!” Yuusuke grabbed Daiki’s hand. “Maybe... maybe just a little...”

Daiki’s face lit up. It wasn’t a warm smile. More like the smile of a cat that’d successively cornered its prey. “Just some fun,” he said as he tilted his head under Yuusuke’s chin, “I’m too injured to give you a real good time...” Yuusuke whimpered at the press of Daiki’s tongue against his pulse point. “but I can give it my best.”

Daiki’s hand slid up Yuusuke’s thigh again. The man had a soft touch. Not surprising, nimble fingers was Daiki’s whole thing.

But it was surprising how gentle he was. No rough grabbing or fingers digging into flesh like Tsukasa. Just feather light touches in exactly the right spots that had Yuusuke’s pants getting tight.

Daiki ignored the tenting in Yuusuke’s pants, touching everything except that as his hand wandered up. He started tugging at Yuusuke’s belt, only for his fingers to brush the amadam and Yuusuke had to cover his own mouth to stop from moaning loudly. Natsumi was in the other room and he didn't want her walking in on this. Or maybe he did. Maybe he would like to be found like this. 

“Oh?” Daiki brushed the amadam again. “Now that’s interesting.”

Sparks of pleasure shot through Yuusuke as he pressed his hand over his mouth to try and stop the embarrassing noises coming out. He was less bothered by the idea of being found than he should admit, but he still didn't want to deal with the complicated question of his feelings for Natsumi now. Not when he should be focusing on the man touching him. 

Daiki continued playing around the area, finding every spot that made Yuusuke squirm. He didn’t remember the amadam being this sensitive before. Maybe Daiki was just that good at finding the right spots.

It was so good as to be overwhelming. Yuusuke went from squirming to shaking, unable to form the words to tell Daiki to do more.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to. Daiki managed to undo his belt without Yuusuke even noticing. The feel of fingers around his cock made Yuusuke’s mind go blank. He was already so close from the rest of the teasing. Daiki had barely started up a rhythm when Yuusuke was coming.

Yuusuke could feel Daiki's smirk against his neck as the man sighed. "You're fun to play with," Daiki whispered against Yuusuke's ear, "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Yuusuke could almost pretend the shudder that ran through him was just another aftershock from the orgasm. 

"I'm going out to find Tsukasa." 

Yuusuke jolted back to reality. He scrambled for the closest thing to cover himself as Natsumi walked into the room. 

Natsumi paused as she entered the room. Her eyes moved from Yuusuke's flushed face, to the jacket covering his lap, to Daiki's smug face, to Yuusuke's neck.

He couldn't read her expression. It wasn't anger, she wasn't shy about anger. It was confusion, and something else... interest maybe. Yuusuke suspected that was just wishful thinking on his part. 

"Natsumi, I can-"

"Nope," she shook her head, heading for the door, "Tell me later. I've got more important things to worry about right now."

Yuusuke covered his face as she ran out the door. Daiki chuckled, patting Yuusuke on the back. "Hey now," he said, "You're not done yet." 

Yuusuke removed the hands from his face, looking down at Daiki's crotch. It was only fair that he return the favor. 

"Not that." Daiki waved his unbandaged hand in front of Yuusuke's face. "Finish patching me up. If the others aren't back by the time you're finished, then we can have some more fun."

Yuusuke scrambled to gather himself again, suddenly very invested in speeding up the bandaging process. 


End file.
